<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An oddity by Olol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720033">An oddity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol'>Olol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angst, F/M, Puppets, Temporary Character Death, slightly dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori wanted revenge on Suna and Konoha, taking her was killing two birds with one stone. </p><p>Rated M just to be safe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Sasori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An oddity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to write angst. This happened after SasoSaku pairing was recommended, so here is the results of Sasori x Sakura, with angst. Let me know your thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wood was cold under his hands. The coldness didn’t stop his meticulous  work. Everyone was always leaving him. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. His grandmother was not the same as his parents. Their bodies were cold and lifeless, no matter how much they moved with their strings. The movements were jerky, not graceful like a shinobi should be. </p><p>His hands trailed over his chest. He was taking in every detail. Unlike the wood he was handling, his chest was warm and soft. Sasori learned at an early age that life wasn’t fair. There used to be a small light in him, it faded when his parent’s eyes did. He went back to work. Carving the wood to form the various parts of his body. He would never leave this world. He would be a constant in this world. </p><p>Sasori doesn’t remember all of the details of transferring his body into his puppet form. As he caressed the form that lay defenseless at his feet. This one was an oddity, with her coloring. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to get it right. He kept her sedated as he took his samples. He studied every inch of her. </p><p>As she laid there motionless, emotionless, he was hit with a feeling he didn’t know he could have. He was unsure if he wanted this person to become a puppet. Sasori glanced over to his supplies. Before he could change his mind he heard the sounds. She was gasping for her last breaths. He wasn’t fully prepared, he still needed a few more days for the procedure. </p><p>She opened her deep forest green eyes. It was then he watched the light fade.  Sasori stood there watching as one more person left him. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Sasori swayed back and forth to the classical music playing in the background. He carefully moved his fingers. The chakra strings cut through the air as his partner moved. It took time, but he finally got the color right. He stared into the green eyes. It took days to get all of the shades of green just right. He never knew green could be such a complex color. No matter how hard he tried, the sparkle always seemed to be lacking. </p><p>It was times like this he wished he could feel again. He gently stroked her hair. Did he get the texture right? He figured out the perfect mixture for the color, but wasn’t sure about the texture. He remembered how it looked like silk, all of the times he had watched her. They thought they had killed him. Fools. They were all fools. </p><p>He watched her for months. Her schedule wasn’t the easiest to figure out. She worked long hours in the hospital for over half the week. The other half she would spend with either the Kazakage or helping out around the village. However, he soon figured out where she would hide away every night. It didn’t matter what time she got home. She would always be there. </p><p>In a land with nothing but dirt and death she found where to bring life. She would tend to her garden. Her melodic voice ringing through the air as she sang to the plants. At first he thought her foolish. She was just a silly girl. Over time he saw the plants prosper and how those around her had new life in their eyes. </p><p>Sasori was greedy. He wanted her to bring life to him. His thoughts were soon distracted when the puppet tripped. In a rare show of anger he threw his precious creation. </p><p>Her eyes stared back at him, as she laid on the ground. Her white dress gathered dirt. He wondered what her wedding dress was supposed to look like. As he got lost in thought he went back to that night. </p><p>She was gasping for air. Her final moments upon her. Sasori was no medic, but he knew what was soon to follow. He didn’t know what possessed him as he summoned a puppet to start chest compressions. He hastily went to his supply box digging like a mad man. </p><p>He rushed over to her. Sasori didn’t need the ability to feel to tell she didn’t have a pulse. Unscrewing the cap to the syringe and quickly drew up the clear liquid, epinephrine. It must have been on her since he never had a need for the stuff. He had his puppet pause the compressions. The needle plunged into her skin and he injected it, wishing he had an IV instead. He didn’t want to waste time as he started the compressions back up. </p><p>Sasori prided himself with not caring about time, but he would never forget how long that moment lasted. The color returned to her cheeks and he stopped. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. Listened to her shallow breathing. </p><p>It was after that moment he decided to return her back to her home. Suna and Konoha took everything from him. His parents served Suna, leading to their deaths. The White Fang dealt the fatal blow to them. It was the fate of a shinobi, to die for their village. He wanted revenge. Then his grandmother died giving life to the Kazakage. It was yet another life Suna stole from him. She was the common thread between the two villages. He saw taking her as killing two birds with one stone. </p><p>Sasori went to pick up his creation, it was a cheap imitation. He would never be brought to life by her voice or touch. Everyone left him. </p><p>As he danced with the cold imitation he pictured her. What would their first dance look like? Did he spend hours practicing wanting to be perfect for his bride? He brought his love closer, at least she would never utter that name. </p><p>“Gaara.” It was such a broken sound. If he had a heart it would have broken. Sasori thought back to the moment he leapt through the window. Gaara never saw him. The man was too focused on rushing to his fiance. He longed to touch her like the man in front of him was. Gaara had picked her up into his arms, cradling her head. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Sasori  turned after her hand went to cup the wrong redhead's face. </p><p>So Sasori swayed back and forth with his imitation. At least this one would never leave him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>